Levi's Mysterious Name
by pinkyukka
Summary: "Jadi, apa kau tahu nama belakang Levi Heichou?" "Mu-mungkin Ral!" A-Aku…Aku ingin tahu na-nama belakang dari Levi Heichou." kolaborasi bersama Yuuki-abcd OOC, typos, etc, RnR please


Thanks to: Yuuki-abcd and Pinkyukka (lha yg bikin ini siapa?)

**Do You Love Me?**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime-sensei**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), LevixHanji pairing**

Ruang makan markas pasukan penjelejah cukup ramai akan bisik-bisik dari para prajurit muda_Trainee_ 104. Mereka sedang membicarakan titan Eren yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering muncul bak tokoh membicarakan bagaimana Eren dapat berubah menjadi titan dan bagaimana pria bersurai kecoklatan tersebut kembali lagi menjadi seorang manusia; normal.

"Jadi…Eren. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi titan?" Connie mulai melahap rotinya; sebelum sang gadis kentang menghampirinya dan meminta jatah roti miliknya.

"Ehm… Aku tak aku sering bermimpi tentang masa laluku," jawab pemuda Jeager tersebut sembari menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Jean dengan cepat menimpali, "Kau tak bermimpi hal aneh? Seperti mimpi basah atau—Aw! Sakit bodoh."Ucapan Jean seketika terpotong akibat pukulan dari sang gadis brunette—Sasha Braus. "Je-Jean…mesum…" wajah Sasha memerah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar berimajinasi dengan liar. Di saat yang sama, pemuda Kirschtein menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, tempo hari pasukan Mayor Hanji membawa titan hidup. Sebenarnya itu untuk apa?" Kali ini si mungil Krista angkat seluruh anggota _Trainee_ 104 memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya.

Reiner yang berada di sebelahnya dengan cepat menanggapi, "Ah itu Mayor Hanji itu—" Pemuda Braun iru menoleh ke arah kiri-kanan secara bergantian kemudian sedikit memelankan suaranya, "Freak terhadap titan."

"Heee?Benarkah itu?" terlihat beberapa anggota antusias dengan pernyataan Reiner.

"Itu benar."Eren dengan cepat ini pusat perhatian kembali tertuju kepada sang pemuda Jeager.

"Ke-kenapa… Hanji-san bisa menyukai makhluk musuh umat manusia itu?"Armin yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, ikut berbicara.

Eren menahan napas, "Dia—menggunakan para titan hidup untuk percobaannya."Hening. Semua mendengarkan perkataan Eren. "Ya. Dia pernah mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk-makhluk tersebut, kau tahu." Eren menyesap minumannya.

"Lalu? Apa yang dia dapat?" Connie kembali bertanya; oh, sepertinya jawaban Eren belum membuatnya puas.

Eren menggeleng, "Nihil. Belum ada hasilnya.".

Semua terdiam.

BRAK!

Semua prajurit yang berada di ruang makan terkejut dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Pintu ruang makan. Tampak sosok pria uhuksedikitpendekuhuk membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dari wajahnya terlihat dia sedang kesal. Di belakangnya Nampak seorang gadis yang memakai _googles_ tengah berceloteh—entah apa. Levi segera mengambil makanannya kemudian duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Hanji duduk di depannya dengan masih terus mengoceh.

"… Dan kali ini Robin memberikan reaksi yang agak berbeda dengan yg lain, kau tahu. Menurutmu bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi?" Hanji berbicara dengan penuh semangat menceritakan _'peliharaan'_ yang baru saja ia dapat dari luar dinding. Sementara Levi semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Oh, lihatlah raut mukanya sekarang. Seperti sosok titan yang kekurangan nutrisi.

"_Uruse, kuso megane_.Kau benar-benar berisik."Ucap Levi malas.

"—Robin benar-benar titan yang sangat agresif, kau tahu! Dia suka sekali mencoba memakan kepalaku dan terus bergerak," tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Levi, Hanji terus bercerita tentang titan-titannya. Kerutan di dahi Levi semakin bertambah. Demi titan kolosal! Ia benar-benar ingin memplester mulut Hanji agar gadis itu diam.

"Kubilang diam mata empat!"Levi menarik rambut Hanji dengan kasar. Membuat gadis yang tergolong _hyperaktif _tersebut terdiam menatap kilatan manik abu-abunya.

"_Itte_—Baiklah, baiklah. Kau yang memintanya."Hanji menanggapinya dengan santai; seolah Levi tak pernah menarik rambutnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, para anggota baru _Trainee_ 104 sibuk memperhatikan kedua sosok yang berlainan jenis tersebut.

"Hmm…sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, kau tahu." celetuk Jean—yang spontan mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh temannya.

"Tapi—Bukankah heichou menyukai mendiang Petra-_san_?" Sasha angkat bicara sembari mengunyah kentang yang berhasil ia dapatkan—tanpa sepengetahuan—Jean. "OI, itu kentangku!" teriak sang pemuda Kirshtein begitu melihat isi piringnya telah kosong melompong; yang tentu saja tak digubris oleh Sasha.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Braus?" Ymir kini bertanya.

"Ah itu…Aku tidak—" Sasha gelagapan. Tidak tahu akan kelanjutan kalimatnya; karena ia memang tidak memiliki bukti.

Krista meng_interupsi_, "Saat kembali ke dalam dinding—setelah sebelumnya mengadakan ekspedisi ke luar dinding, aku mendengar ayah Petra-_san _tengah berbicara tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan menikah bersama Levi Heichou, kau tahu. Mu-mungkinkah sebenarnya mereka itu sepasang kekasih?"

Terlihat seluruh anggota membulatkan mulut mereka setelah hipotesa yang diutarakan oleh gadis mungil tersebut. Sementara Ymir dan Sasha mangut-mangut mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Heichou bukan orang yang memikirkan percintaan. Dia hanyalah orang kejam dan tak berperasaan yang dimiliki oleh _Scout Legion_ ini, kau tahu. Lagipula sepertinya cinta Petra-_san_ yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Tak setuju dengan hipotesa milik Krista, Eren kemudian menyanggahnya.

"Ah tidak. Kalau dilihat dari reaksi heichou sewaktu melihat jenazah Petra-_san_, kurasa dia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya," Ymir—yang selalu berada di pihak Krista tidak setuju dengan perkataan pemuda Jeager tersebut. Dan memilih untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak tidak. Kalian tak mengerti. Heichou lebih dekat dengan Hanji-_san_ walau hanya samar." Eren masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

Para anggota _Trainee_ 104 yang lain hanya menatap sosok pemuda Jeager dan gadis mungil Krista secara bergantian. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengganggu acara perdebatan mengenai _'cinta segitiga antara Levi, Hanji, dan Petra'_, sampai—

"Daripada memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting, apakah kalian tidak penasaran dengan nama belakang pria pendek itu?" Mikasa yang sejak tadi hanya membungkam mulutnya kini ikut bicara. Sejurus kemudian, beberapa pasang mata mulai terfokus padanya.

"Oh! Mikasa, kau memang jenius. Jadi, apa kau tahu nama belakang Levi _Heichou_?" Tanya Connie antusias. Pria yang sering dimiripkan dengan biksu tersebut menatap Eren dengan kilatan berbinar. Eren yang mengerti maksud ucapan Connie hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mereka tak pernah membahasnya. Sama sekali." Ucap Eren lemas.

"Mu-mungkin Ral!" seru -temannya hanya saling pandang.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kalau nama dia itu Ral, itu berarti nama Petra-_san _bukan Ral. Bagaimana pun juga perempuan yang mengganti namanya. Bukan pria," terang Jean.

"Mungkin namanya Launisch!" seru Connie.

"He? Kenapa namanya itu?" Tanya Christa polos.

"Tentu saja karena dia murung!" seru , Launisch dalam bahasa Jerman berarti murung. Semua teman-temannya hanya melihat kearahnya sebentar. Mereka tak begitu tertarik untuk menanggapi Connie.

"Mungkin saja Smith. Sepertinya dia memiliki hubungan dengan komandan," celetuk Reiner.

"Atau Koffe. Dia kan suka kopi," kali ini Armin yang berbicara. Diluar dugaan, pendapatnya kali ini tak masuk akal. Perdebatan masih terus berlanjut. Bahkan Jean memberikan berbagai nama yang menurutnya memberikan image sang Corporal. Perdebatan tersebut berlangsung sampai hanya mereka— dan sosok pria pendek yang sedang berdebat dengan gadis _googles_ di ujung—yang tersisa di dalam ruang makan.

GREEK!

Terlihat Eren menggeser kursinya dan segera berdiri. Membuat seluruh teman-temannya menatap pemuda Jeager tersebut dengan sedikit heran.

"Oi oi, kau kenapa Eren?" Jean menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap pria bersurai kecoklatan dengan sedikit errr—aneh.

Tak menggubris pertanyaan Jean, Eren mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja yang ditempati oleh Levi dan -temannya masih setia menatap sosok Eren dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

'_Oi eren, kau sudah gila.'_

'_kau benar-benar mau mati?'_

'_kau serius akan bertanya langsung kepada orangnya? Bodoh.'_

Dan pemikiran-pemikiran buruk lainnya.

Hanji yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa sosok Eren semakin mendekat langsung menyapa, "Hei Eren!Kau mau ikut makan di sini?" dengan penuh semangat Hanji mempersilahkan _murid_ kesayangannya untuk mengambil tempat.

"itu…sebenarnya aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untuk—" Eren menahan napasnya sejenak, "Levi _Heichou_." Dan Eren siap menerima kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Hoo~ Apa? Apa? Kau akan menanyakan apa? Sepertinya suatu hal yang menarik."Untuk beberapa alasan hanji terlihat sangat antusias.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" kali ini Levi angkat bicara. Seperti biasa, manik abu-abunya menatap tajam Eren dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Eren meneguk ludahnya, "A-Aku…Aku ingin tahu na-nama belakang dari Levi _Heichou_." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Sang pemuda Jeager tak berani menatap sedikitpun wajah Levi. Takut kalau pria pendek itu memarahinya karena telah mengatakan hal yang termasuk privasi.

Teman-temannya yang sibuk memandangi Eren ikut meneguk ludahnya, "Dasar Eren bodoh." Umpat Jean.

Levi kembali menyesap kopinya dengan wajah datar. Eren masih diam menunggu jawaban Levi. Ia siap walau harus dihukum karena kelancangan bertanya hal pribadi atasannya. Sedangkan Hanji, ia hanya bertopang dagu –juga untuk menunggu jawaban Levi.

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruang makan tersebut menahan napas sembari memasnag telinga mereka, menunggu jawaban dari Levi. "nama belakangku—"

HATCIH!

Keheningan tersebut sirna ketika seorang Sasha Braus yang tiba-tiba bersin tak terduga. Membuat seluruh anggota_ Trainee_ 104 mendelik ke arahnya; karena telah kehilangan momen paling penting. Kecuali Eren, tentu saja.

Sejurus kemudian, Eren membulatkan manik _emerald_nya tak percaya dengan nama belakang Levi yang selama ini masih misteri ternyata adalah—

"Kalau kau tak ada pertanyaan lagi, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk latihan besok." Levi segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Nee, selamat malam Eren," Hanji bergegas mengekor di belakang Levi. Meninggalkan sang pemuda Jeager dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Sejurus kemudian para anggota _Trainee _104—kecuali Krista dan YMir yang sibuk mengomeli Sasha—mengerubungi sosok Eren yang masih menghujati pemuda Jeager tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Oi Eren. Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu nama belakangnya?" Tanya Jean yang terlihat paling antusias. Sedagkan Eren hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Siapa? Siapa? Nama belakangnya sudah pasti Ral, bukan begitu?" kali ini Bertholt yang angkat bicara—setelah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara selama beberapa kali. Eren menggeleng.

"Jadi siapa? Oi, jangan membuatku mati penasaran." Connie mulai menjambak rambutnya—yang nyatanya memang tak ada sehelaipun—frustasi karena Eren Jeager tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Nama belakangnya adalah—" Eren mulai membuka mulutnya. Kini suasana di dalam ruang makan tersebut kembali hening.

"APA?!" teriak mereka setelah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari Eren.

Di waktu yang sama, sosok Levi dan Hanji masih setia berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan.

"Hihihi, sepertinya mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya," Hanji terkikik pelan mendengar sebuah keributan yang terjadi di dalamnya. Gadis _googles _tersebut menatap Levi yang masih setia dengan tampang _flat_nya.

"_Uruse_. Itulah sebabnya aku malas memberi tahu orang lain."Levi memutar bola matanya, malas menanggapi gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Kalau saja bukan gadis itu yang memintanya untuk tinggal di sini sebentar, mungkin sekarang Levi telah berada di dalam ruangannya.

"Haha, tak usah memasang raut muka seperti itu, Rivaille **Zoe**." Hanji menepuk bahu Levi—yang justru mendapatkan sebuah _death glare_ dari pria pendek tersebut.

"Kau akan membayar dua kali lipat malam ini, Hanji **Zoe**." Levi menekankan nama Hanji di akhir kalimatnya. Menanggalkan sejenak panggilan _'empat mata bodoh'_ kepada istri sahnya.

**OWARI**

**A/N**

Haloo~ di sini Pinkyukka

Kali ini aku ber-collab dg **Yuuki-abcd**

Yak ini ide bersama dan juga dibantu oleh sebuah doujin LeviHan

Aku merasa tak berguna ketika melihat editan dari si Yuuki, apa boleh buat , aku bikinnya ketika sedang penuh dg tugas dan laporan yang berbahasa ilmiah(?) jadilah fic agak aneh. Untunglah diedit dg kerennya oleh si Yuuki.

Well, semoga fic ini bisa meramaikan fandom LeviHan daaaaann mari kita SEBARKAN VIRUS LEVIHAN! YA-HAAA!

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


End file.
